


And Then You

by jeongbaeyah



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy 10 year anniversary to 2yeon and 3mix, happy 2yeon day, it's all just fluff, soulmate talk, there's a wedding involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongbaeyah/pseuds/jeongbaeyah
Summary: “What if I fuck up my vows?” Jeongyeon frowned, worry lines creasing her face. Flustered, she flipped through the index cards on which she’d written the words she planned to say to Nayeon, now wrinkled from how hard she was clutching them.“You’re not going to fuck up your vows,” Jihyo assured her, using a tone that almost had Jeongyeon convinced.“Jeongyeon, you've been in love with Nayeon since you were eighteen.” Jihyo reached to steady Jeongyeon’s trembling hands. “You don't need a script to tell her how you feel. Just tell her you love her, plain and simple.”ORNine times Nayeon and Jeongyeon ask "What If?" on their wedding day.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	And Then You

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a quick, short piece in honor of 2yeon day and their 10th anniversary!

“What if I fuck up my vows?” Jeongyeon frowned, worry lines creasing her face. Flustered, she flipped through the index cards on which she’d written the words she planned to say to Nayeon, now wrinkled from how hard she was clutching them.

“You’re not going to fuck up your vows,” Jihyo assured her, using a tone that almost had Jeongyeon convinced.

“I swear, I had this memorized when I went to bed last night,” Jeongyeon sighed in exasperation. “But my brain’s turned into mush, and I can’t remember anything.”

“Jeongyeon, you've been in love with Nayeon since you were eighteen.” Jihyo reached to steady Jeongyeon’s trembling hands. “You don't need a script to tell her how you feel. Just tell her you love her, plain and simple.”

A chuckle escaped Jeongyeon’s lips. “Is it really that easy?”

Jihyo nodded her head. “You’ve already done the hardest part,” she pointed out. “You got Nayeon to love you back. You asked her to marry you and she said yes. All that’s left is for you to say a few words and kiss her. I think you can manage that.”

Jihyo’s words seemed to have calmed Jeongyeon’s words, at least momentarily. Jeongyeon’s hands finally loosened their iron grip on the note cards, now holding on to her wedding dress. “And what if I step on her toes during our first dance?”

“Then she’ll step on your toes right back,” Jihyo replied matter-of-factly, and Jeongyeon was sorely disappointed that she didn’t have her bouquet on hand to throw at the direction of her friend’s smug face.

“Not helping!”

––

“What if I trip and fall when I’m walking down the aisle?” Nayeon asked her friend, no hint of joking detectable in her voice.

“Then you get up and keep walking to Jeongyeon who’s probably going to be standing at the altar laughing her ass off at your expense,” Jihyo answered, her response a bit too truthful for Nayeon’s liking.

“Ji!” Nayeon pouted, which drew an amused laugh from Jihyo. No grown woman should look that adorable pouting.

––

“What if I cry when I see her walking down the aisle?” Jeongyeon whispered to her older sister and “best woman” Seungyeon who stood by her side at the altar.

“As long as you don’t ruin your make up, you’re okay,” Seungyeon answered before ushering Jeongyeon into place, the wedding march starting to play.

The nervousness Jeongyeon typically felt before performing on stage was _nothing_ compared to the squirming in her stomach as she waited at the altar for Nayeon. Jihyo, serving as Nayeon’s maid of honor, stood across from the Yoo sisters, a smile that was surely intended to reassure an anxious Jeongyeon apparent on her face.

Jeongyeon did her best to calm her nerves, but the instant that Nayeon appeared at the end of the aisle, all the way on the other side of the garden, Jeongyeon lost all ability to contain her emotions.

Jeongyeon inhaled sharply, breath catching in her throat as she took in the sight of Nayeon in white. Her dress, which she had adamantly refused to let Jeongyeon see before the ceremony “because it was bad luck,” was absolutely stunning—a dramatic ball gown wedding dress with a bodice that perfectly fit Nayeon’s body, a full skirt, and layers and layers of tulle. Nayeon was the epitome of regal elegance, and Jeongyeon had no idea what she did to deserve her.

Jeongyeon had told herself she wasn’t going to cry, but the image of Nayeon, her future _wife_ , walking down the aisle toward her was enough to trigger the tear ducts in her eyes. Quickly, she dabbed at her eyes, hoping she hadn’t just ruined the make-up that had taken hours to apply.

“Fuck.”

––

“What if she’s the one?” Nayeon spoke, her misty eyes firmly fixed on Jeongyeon’s equally watery ones. She was mid-vows, explaining the story of how she fell in love with the woman standing across from her to a garden full of people. “It was pretty early on, I remember. We’d just been told that 6MIX wasn’t happening, and God, I was so devastated. I thought, wow, I was so close to debuting, but now, everything I’d worked so hard for is just _gone_.”

“And I remember one day specifically, just going into one of the practice rooms, sinking to the floor and just bawling my eyes out,” Nayeon relayed the painful story of her shattered dreams. “I must have been crying for hours when you found me, Jeong.” She managed a tearful laugh. “You sat down beside me, and you just let me cry into your shoulder and your neck. And you let me ruin your shirt.” She quickly added, “I’m sorry for ruining your shirt,” to which Jeongyeon mouthed, ‘it’s okay.’

“And as sad as I was that day, I remember thinking, if I had you by my side, I could do anything.” Nayeon offered a teary smile. “I feel that way even more now.” 

––

“What if soulmates are real?” Jeongyeon interlaced her fingers with Nayeon’s, now her turn to say her vows. “I remember you asking me that, and I’m pretty sure I said they weren’t. There’s no way they were real because how cruel would it be for some higher power to give you just _one_ person you’re destined for. Why just one person? Why can’t we have some sort of magical connection with multiple people?”

“Honestly, I’m still not sure I believe in soulmates,” Jeongyeon shrugged, her hands still holding Nayeon’s tightly, never breaking eye contact with the brunette. “All I know is no one else has ever come close to making me feel that ‘magical connection’ the way you have.”

“And soulmates or not, I choose you. Now and every single day. And honestly, I think deliberate choice is more powerful than destiny. It’s not just the universe telling me I should be with you; it’s me deciding that I want you, Im Nayeon, for the rest of my life, through all the ups and downs, the tears and the laughter, the good and bad—I want all of it with you.”

––

“What if I kiss you?” Nayeon’s lips hovered over Jeongyeon’s, her hands tugging the blonde’s, leading them to the bed where they would spend their first night as a married couple.

“You won’t hear any complaints from me,” Jeongyeon murmured against Nayeon’s mouth, following her new wife’s lead. Her back quickly hit the mattress, and she found herself lying down, Nayeon’s body settling atop hers.

“What if I kiss you _here_?” Nayeon left a trail of kisses down Jeongyeon’s jaw and neck, drawing out a soft moan from the blonde.

“Stop being such a tease,” Jeongyeon growled.

“Oh, you like it,” Nayeon retorted with a smirk, to which Jeongyeon had no response because it was true.

Taking Jeongyeon’s silence as her cue to continue her antics, Nayeon opened her mouth again. “What if—”

This time, Jeongyeon didn’t even let her finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to do something a little different.
> 
> Feel free to follow or send me a message on Twitter at @jeongbaeyah! :)


End file.
